megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Issue 27 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #26 (Worlds Collide - Part 7) ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #28 Mega Man #27 is the twenty-seventh issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in July 2013. It contains the tenth part of the crossover Worlds Collide. Publisher's Summary The most anticipated crossover event of 2013 rolls on with "When Worlds Collide" Part Ten of Twelve! We enter the final assault as Sonic, Tails, Mega Man and Rush storm the Wily Egg to end the dastardly duo of doctors' plans! Speaking of "duos," what's that entering Earth's atmosphere? Can it help Sonic and Mega Man fend off the Mega Man Killers? How about a Chaos Devil? Featuring more new cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and a special look at the cover process with a super special “pencil, ink, color” sketch variant!Newsarama Story : Previous Part: Worlds Collide - Part 9 (Sonic the Hedgehog #250) ←— : —→ Next Part: Worlds Collide - Part 11 (Sonic Universe #54) When Worlds Collide - Part Ten: No Holds Barred The issue opens with Dr. Light plummeting to his doom. Mega Man quickly sends a communication begging anyone for help as he probably won't be able to reach him in time. Sonic tries to head into action, but his position combined with the fact that Light is about to fall directly into the crater limits his movements severely, and asks for help. Thomas looks at his son flying towards him, closes his eyes, says that he's sorry, and prepares to face the inevitable. However, his final descent is cut short when Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport in and grab him, bringing him to safety. Shadow tells him to stay down while Omega provides cover as Proto Man lets Rock know that he's okay. Thomas asks to speak to Rock directly and Blues gives him his helmet so he can. He tells Rock to do everything in his power to take out the Wily Egg and stop the Doctors' evil machinations. Rock heeds his father's wishes and tells him to stay safe as he and Rush join Sonic and Tails at the teleporter pad. Tails quickly cracks the code with the Miles Electric and they transport into the Wily Egg. Rouge meets back up with Dr. Light who is glad to see that she's safe. She informs him of their overwhelming situation while fighting Gemini Man with Blues. Thomas uses some leftover scrap to create a makeshift buster and joins the battle, saying that reinforcements should be arriving any moment. Speaking of, Duo steps into the portal prepared for him by Roll and Auto at Light Labs and makes his journey into the Skull Egg Zone. Back on board the Wily Egg, Eggman asks Wily how the battle's going, but needless to say, Albert is NOT happy about what he tried to do to Thomas. Eggman says that he had to be dealt with as he knew too much and was attempting to contact Mega Man, and thought Wily would be happy to get hid of him, but Wily says that he wants Light embarrassed, humbled, and defeated, not dead. Bass quickly informs the feuding doctors of their oncoming intruders and they dispatch the Mega Man Killers as well as Bass and Metal Sonic themselves to keep them occupied while they get their final weapon online. The two head off to prepare their Egg-Wily Machine X while glaring at one another and thinking about backstabbing each other, Wily thinking that Eggman went to far while Eggman thinks that while he had hopes for Wily, he has shown his weakness. Back to the heroes, they make it through the various obstacles littering the base while arguing over which hero's nemesis had a bigger hand in the fortress design. They soon run into the Mega Man Killers who immediately attack them. Sonic and Punk have a battle of spiked balls while Tails and Rush take on Enker and Rock clashes with Ballade. Rock reminds Ballade of the sacrifice that he made for him in Mega Man IV, but the Mega Man Killer has no idea what he's talking about, leading Rock to realize that he must have been taken from a time before they fought. Sonic herds Punk into Enker, demolishing him and then he and Tails head for Ballade in spin jump form. While Sonic is able to knock him off-kilter, one of his Ballade Crackers suddenly shoots out and gets a direct hit on Tails' ball form. Sonic runs to his buddy's side while Rock finishes off Ballade. The two lay Tails on Rush's jet form and Mega Man tells Sonic that his canine pal will take him back to the others for medical help. Sonic takes Tails' hand and the two remember back to a similar situation back in the Launch Base Zone and how they were able to overcome it despite how bad it looked. Sonic tells his foxy friend to rest up and that they've got this handled when Rush departs. The two blue heroes rush through the base when they're intercepted by the Chaos Devil. Noticing the resemblance to each of their familiar monstrous foes, they try to take it out using the usual Devil weakness, but the Chaos fluid protects it. They then decide to double team it with a spin dash/sonic shot combo, but it just results in Sonic getting trapped in the thing and Mega Man being held by it. However, unbeknownst to them, Duo has made his way to the battlefield where Thomas quickly points him in the Wily Egg's direction, causing the bot of justice to burst through the bottom of the fortress, shattering several floors (including one that features a cameo of Big the Cat and Quint playing cards) and eventually emerging as a shining force blasting through the Chaos Devil and freeing the blue duo. Rock introduces him to Sonic and he restores their energy for them. He then tells them that the Skull Egg Zone is like a parasite leeching off of both of their dimensions that must be stopped as soon as possible before it gets out of control. As the Chaos Devil reforms, Duo tells them to go while he confronts the beast himself, sensing a conflict between both an evil and a noble creature deep inside of it. Sonic and Mega Man rush through the Wily Egg as quickly as they can while their friends deal with the Robot Masters outside (including a humorous confrontation between Rouge and Jewel Man) and Amy tends to the frazzled Tails. On the way, they chat about Rock's friend from space (Including Sonic bringing up the Wisps) before coming upon an Eggman/Wily hybrid boss door. They pass through and are immediately attacked by Bass, Treble, and Metal Sonic. Short Circuits One Big Problem Eggman and Wily create Big Man. But what does one do with a robot that fishes? Appearances Characters * Chaos Devil Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Sonic the Hedgehog * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** E-123 Omega ** Rouge the Bat * Blaze the Cat * Knuckles the Echidna * Doctor Eggman * Metal Sonic * Orbot and Cubot * Silver Sonic (Mentioned) * Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Charmy Bee ** Espio the Chameleon * Silver the Hedgehog * Buzz Bombers * Moto Bugs * Big the Cat (Cameo) * Quint (Cameo) * Wisps (Mentioned) * Toxomister * Amy Rose Mega Man * Dr. Light * Mega Man * Rush * Ring Man * Heat Man * Tomahawk Man * Quick Man * Burst Man * Proto Man * Pump Man * Knight Man * Gemini Man * Roll * Duo * Auto * Dr. Wily * Bass * Mega Man Killers ** Ballade ** Enker ** Punk * Pharaoh Man * Flame Man * Mettaurs * Mad Grinder (Cameo) * Quint (Cameo) * Crystal Man * Plug Man * Screw Drivers * Chill Man * Jewel Man * Moles (First appearances) * Sniper Joe * Treble Locations * Skull Egg Zone ** Wily Egg Mega Man * Light Labs Trivia * Mega Man mentions Ballade's sacrifice in the ending of Mega Man IV. * In this issue, some Sonic games references are made: ** Tails mentions the Launch Base Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3; ** Sonic explains how he defeated Perfect Chaos in Sonic Adventure; and ** Sonic tells Mega Man about the Wisps from Sonic Colors. * When Duo makes his way through the Wily Egg, there is a couple of notable references: ** a soccer ball as a possible reference to Mega Man's Soccer; ** Between the Buzz Bombers, Mettaurs and Moto Bugs, one of the silhouettes resembles a Goomba from Super Mario Bros. series; ** Mad Grinder, the boss from Mega Man 7's Opening Stage; ** Big the Cat and Quint are playing cards; ** The Mean Bean-Steaming Machine from Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine is on the floor below Big and Quint. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC027V.jpg|P.I.C. Variant cover by Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante and Matt Herms MegaManArchieC027Textless.jpg|Standard cover art by Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante and Matt Herms Preview MMArchieC27-1.jpg|Page #1 MMArchieC27-2.jpg|Page #2 MMArchieC27-3.jpg|Page #3 MMArchieC27-4.jpg|Page #4 MMArchieC27-5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Mega Man Issue 27 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Mega Man Issue 27 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Archie Comics issues